


【莫萨】Alabaster（海上钢琴师AU）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 我曾夜夜祈祷，早日找到我的灵魂的归处，而现在，我找到了，在这张开着臂膀的阔野上，我们无所谓失去，也无所谓获得，除了将我们的生命以艺术的形式呈现，我们别无所求。——Lana Del Rey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的！送给一文老师的海上钢琴师AU

弗吉尼亚号上来了一位新的钢琴师。  
——沃菲，你一点都不担心吗？  
阿洛伊西娅，船上最好的女高音问沃尔夫冈 二〇〇〇 莫扎特，弗吉尼亚人号之前唯一的一位琴师。  
——一点都不呀。  
莫扎特笑嘻嘻地凑在漂亮的女高音身边，穿着他的礼服——他一会儿还要给那些权贵弹琴，宴会相对来说是他比较喜欢的场合。  
——安东不喜欢宴会。

弗吉尼亚人号大的令人难以想象。  
毕竟不是每一艘船上都有一个舞厅和一个小型剧院。  
美国即使枯萎，也会再次开的荼蘼，像是那些衰败到华美的花，一季季地展着花瓣，像是年轻人，永远不会有死去的那一天。  
张驰而活，英年早逝，无所畏惧，及时行乐。

莫扎特不讨厌那些古典，那些精美而令人惊叹的构造，即使是繁复的礼服和束着的领口都不能让他放弃把手中的羽键琴弹下去；但他更喜欢的是在舞厅里看着大家因为一首甚至连名字都没有的曲子跳起舞来，抛去那些束身衣和繁重的大礼服跳起舞来；即使是在下等舱里穿着普通的西装，连外套都不穿地弹一曲塔朗泰拉（tarantella），让那个意大利人用勺子打着碗给他拍子，大家闹哄哄地一起跳舞，像是一场大型的婚礼，他也很喜欢。

——嗨，嗨，我的老天爷。  
莫扎特装模作样地往煤堆上一躺，本来白净的一张俏脸这会儿黑乎乎的，左一块右一块煤粉，倒是蹭出了深深浅浅的晕染，要是抹在眼皮上定是顶好看。  
——一个煤仓里长大的家伙，这辈子倒是第一次铲煤。  
他说着说着，又开始哼起些乱七八糟的小调，像是什么“国王的财宝也比不上我这煤仓，里面的煤无穷无尽，一千零三个工人铲上一千零三天也铲不去哪怕一千零三分之一块”。  
萨列里不知道从哪里搬来一把本该被扔进火炉烧出一捧灰一拳气呜呜拉着笛的木椅子，虽然只是劣质的不行的最最普通的都没人要捡的破木头搭成的木凳子，这么多年的煤工人的麻布裤子和漏出来的半小块屁股倒是把上面可能的木刺磨的一干二净，那些咸涩的汗水还给这把木凳子打了层蜡，映着昏暗火炉间里的大蓬的火焰，倒是硬生生地被黑发的乐师坐成了一把上好的桃花心木凳子。  
——这儿又不是剧院，我的好大师呀。  
莫扎特看着没什么动静的萨列里，嘻嘻地朝着他笑了。  
——我的小破木凳子可不是舞厅里钉着天鹅绒软垫的桃花心木椅子。  
萨列里心里正因为莫扎特那随口乱扯的小调痛苦着呢，要知道，他隐姓埋名抛弃头衔，宁可在弗吉尼亚号上当个普通的琴师，还不就是为了测测这个所谓的“海上神童”莫扎特，现在，对方随口的挖煤的小调都能让他被煤灰色的音符劈头盖脸地呛了个好歹，那些音符就像是煤灰，深深浅浅地在脸上晕染开来，要是抹在五线谱上定是顶好看。

生在海上活在海上的神童，一个音乐神童——要是条件允许，萨列里倒可能真的把莫扎特一把掀下船尾，看着他在海水中挣扎出尾巴，又或是，干脆放下自己的身段，解开对方裤子上的扣子，一把拽下来，看看那双应该是白净修长的腿上有没有飞鸟的痕迹，有没有蓝色的羽毛和爪状的脚。  
一只赛壬，萨列里几乎觉得莫扎特就是一只该死的吃人的海怪，美艳的上半身，陆地上的飞鸟与海水中的游鱼，在暴风中高歌，在平静的海湾中哼着小调，再把上钩的水手的心剖出来囫囵吞掉。  
不然他怎么会被引诱上这艘船？  
那些音符像是海水，美艳的金发海妖海蓝色的眼睛蓝的剔透，就像一片无边无际的海洋，金色的阳光被打碎，金色的反光碎片能一直落进他的眼底，就像海水永不枯竭，他的眼睛永不熄灭。他展着最诱惑的笑容环住海上的人，平静的海面在眼前破碎，延展，密密麻麻地淹没了眼球，碎了的泡沫飘向触及不到的阳光，肺中的氧气被一点点压榨干净，那些海水一点点灌进了干瘪的肺部，让它重新充盈起来——这却能杀死一个人。  
那些音符像是绒羽，漂亮的金发赛壬羽毛蓝的像是一个天堂，就像天堂出口的蓝色湖泊，金色的光被长羽支离，金色的光能一直从眼睛照进心里，就像上帝的光永不暗淡，他的金发永不枯萎或褪色。他用甜美的笑抱住陆上的人，大片光被打碎落进海里，那些绒羽一点点塞满了呼吸，心脏被剜了出来放在唇边，艳色的血涂染开来，赛壬小口吃着他的贡品，把自己最心爱的一根羽毛塞进了胸腔中的空洞里——这却能杀死一个人。

他们滚进了不知道谁的房间。  
上好的丝绸在身下像是融化的海浪，一沾上去就撕扯不下来，彼此手和唇也是，像是长在了对方细腻而略带湿度的皮肤上。  
这艘海上的小爱船这会儿倒是风平浪静，而不像萨列里第一天晚上被海浪差点滚过一整艘船。

有时候摔跤这种事是毫无征兆的。  
你摔了一跤，肩膀狠狠地撞上桌子，那一下把红木桌子另一头的奶油色白玫瑰小相框都给活活撞倒。  
你能感觉到血液的加速流转，肩上传来的一瞬间的剧痛甚至没有一点点感受，仅能看见桌子剧烈的晃动，与翻倒的小相框。  
过一会儿你才能慢慢品味出撞翻书桌另一头的小相框的反作用力在肩上的作用效果，肩与结实的红木相撞的那一下的痛像是一颗炸弹在肩部的那块皮肤上轰出烟尘与弹坑，你却会有些甚至说的上是迷茫地坐回椅子上，甚至不会想着去捂一下痛得要命的肩膀，任由疼痛顺着血液流淌。

萨列里就这样跌跌撞撞地看着自己的世界像是指挥棒一样，一二三四地左右摇摆，走廊里绅士的鞋子滚来滚去，就像他自己一样，他仿佛站在指挥棒的尖端上，被一支舞曲掀的死去活来。  
陆上的人完全适应不起来海上的颠簸和大自然特殊极了的舞曲，而有些人，既然是出生于此，双脚从未踏上陆地，自然血统里带了起码百分之五十的赛壬血统，和百分之五十的星星上落下的金子，反正就是百分百的了不起。  
那一晚，风暴正酣，大海像是在随着什么该死的交响曲踏着步子，萨列里被命运和风暴滚进了一条迷宫小径似的走廊里，大脑随着这狂野恢弘的大自然交响曲一起舞蹈，面如死灰。  
萨列里就这样遇见了莫扎特。

*那一晚，就在风暴正酣的时候，莫扎特遇见了萨列里，还摆出一种度假绅士的风范。而萨列里呢，则迷失在某一条走廊里，面如死灰。莫扎特看了萨列里一眼，笑了，对他说：“过来吧。”  
如果一个指挥家与作曲家，在暴风雨中遇到了一个人对他说“过来”，那么即使是位伟大的指挥家也只会做一件事情，就是“去”。  
萨列里跟在莫扎特后面。莫扎特在悠然信步。萨列里则不太一样，他可没有他莫扎特那么端庄，即使他已经尽力了，他的双腿现在仿佛在云端，在空中，脚尖踩着风，脚掌下是雨——反正他可站不稳啦。  
就这样，他们到了舞厅，东倒西歪地——当然是萨列里，莫扎特的脚下却仿佛是站台，一直走到钢琴的边上。  
周围没有人，几乎一片漆黑，只有几丝微光，忽这忽那。莫扎特指了指钢琴的支脚：  
——放开脚勾。  
这时的船儿像是跳着开心的舞一般，连站住脚都费劲，松开轮子上的挂钩简直是蠢事一件，萨列里秉着自己跟钢琴相识几十年的经验死死地扒住琴脚，即使大脑在跳着交响曲，他也不能再明白这时候松开脚勾就是打开地狱的大门，那个棕色的猛兽虽然有着繁复花纹的皮毛，却也是头能一下子把他们两个人一起撞死的猛兽。  
——相信我的话，松开它。  
他真是疯了，萨列里用跳着舞的大脑想，然后，松开了挂钩。  
——现在到这边来。  
他接着说。  
不知道他要做什么，真不知道。萨列里停在那里，扶住了开始滑动到钢琴，滑得就像是一块沾了水的琥珀。这情形可真是，萨列里能指着自己的斯坦威发誓，这要命的风暴，再加上这个疯子，还有他坐的琴凳——简直就是一块沾了水的肥皂！  
而莫扎特的手却放在琴键上，纹丝不动。  
——您现在不上来就上不来啦。  
这个疯子笑着说。  
——Oui，我们把一切弄个稀巴烂，又有什么呢？我跳上来了，就这样，我已经跳上了你那个烂琴凳，现在呢？  
萨列里也不管自己的端庄，体面，又或是他绅士的头衔，他被这疯狂舞蹈的一切弄的简直失去了自我，他凶巴巴地叫嚷的样子像是兔子对着一只不紧不慢的狼唧唧叫。  
——现在？别怕。  
他开始弹奏了。  
（*全段改编自《海上钢琴师》原文）

*钢琴独奏起。  
一阵华尔兹舞曲，温和而甜美。  
一位音乐家的手能够在琴键上像是水一般淌过，像是最轻柔的风拂过，像是吻在爱人的脸庞。他用指尖揉过每一个单词，每一枚音符，他像是将下一个吻落在了琴键上，钢琴发出嗡鸣要求爱抚的手，莫扎特指尖的音符像是泉水溅过翠色的野草，像是最甜美的夏风拂过，像是吻在爱人的唇上。  
现在，没有人逼迫你相信这一切。而萨列里，说白了，倘若有人就这样直白地跟他说，他也不会信的。  
但事实是，那架钢琴在木质地板上滑动起来，他们就跟在后面。  
莫扎特弹奏着，目光从未离开过琴键，仿佛已经魂归他处。钢琴随着浪潮飘来飘去，这头皮毛美的惊心的野兽打着转，忽而向玻璃门笔直滑去，在千钧一发的时候又忽而悠悠地滑了回来。  
我是说，大海好像是在摇动着摇篮中的钢琴，也摇动着摇篮中的莫扎特和萨列里。  
萨列里完全不知所措了，像是一只被灯光照射到的兔子，而莫扎特仍在弹奏，一刻不停。显然，他不是在弹那架钢琴，而是在驾驭它。用琴键，用音符，随心所欲地去驱使那架钢琴，一切看似荒谬却千真万确。  
他们擦着吊灯和沙发，在桌子之间旋转。  
那一刻萨列里突然悟到他们是在做什么了，他们究竟是在做什么，像是看见身侧的人的手指上落了一片天使的绒羽，或是上帝落在他侧脸的吻——他们在和海洋一起舞蹈，萨列里和莫扎特，都是疯狂的舞者，完美而亲密，在一首暧昧的华尔兹舞曲中，在那样的夜晚和那镀金的法式地板上……Ah Oui。  
他们在镀金的法式木地板上大幅度地旋转，在那皮毛美的惊心的猛兽的身上，神情愉快。  
而大海咆哮着，船舞蹈着。  
钢琴的音乐犹如一种华尔兹，随着几个强音时而加速，时而骤停，时而旋转，却总是在导演着这场宏大的舞蹈。  
在无数的杂技表演之后，一个失误，冲入漂亮的玻璃墙壁而结束。音乐试着停下来，但是太迟了。  
——哦，上帝啊！  
那一整块模糊而美丽的玻璃墙壁被撕裂了。  
（*全段改编自《海上钢琴师》原文）


	2. Chapter 2

——我要下船。  
莫扎特突然这么说。  
萨列里还在为凌晨时刻掉下的那个奶油色的鸢尾花枝攀缘的小相框耿耿于怀，他几乎没听见莫扎特说了什么，他只是想着那个落到地上的相框，漂亮的奶油色鸢尾花枝碎了几条缝，愈显出一种经历了难以言说的岁月与时光的美，那种有些支离破碎的美——如果不是睡的正熟的凌晨就好了。  
凌晨时混沌不清的大脑像是浑浊的晨曦，一点点的明亮色彩漏了出来，和大片的厚实云层纠缠，再没有了清亮的颜色，反而显着浑浊，直到阳光劈开世界，那些和着的云层才会被推开，拢着雾气的明亮色块才能显出水性颜料的那种轻盈，而非油画的厚重。  
萨列里躺在床上，这时的大海意外的风平浪静，就像是大海也在熟睡，安安稳稳地交着手腕，脸颊贴在手背上，吐息轻的像是阳光溜进窗缝，落下甜美的吻，睁开眼的那瞬就会情不自禁地笑起来。  
他的视线落上了那个发出命运巨响的小东西上面，看着那个盛着一张黑白相片的美丽造物就这样掉落在了地上，给予他的拥有者一击所料未及的命运的巨响，像是交响曲最宏伟的那一击，那声巨响，把人从睡梦中直接拖回现实，睁眼之后却又是黑暗，沉甸甸地压着眼球，呻吟着拉亮床头灯，看着地上横躺着那个奶油色的小相框，萨列里甚至会想着，在它落下之前，到底和那颗钉子进行了怎样的交流，它们是怎样做出了这样的决定，是怎么告别，然后就这样分别。  
——……什么？  
萨列里突然回过神来，他看着莫扎特把脸凑到他脸前，盯着他的眼睛，他甚至能从那汪盈盈的蓝中看见自己，像是黑色的阴影落入蓝色的汪洋，就像他有时看着船尾的白色泡沫和船身落下的阴影那样，只不过那些阴影是深深的蓝色，远没有那么黑。  
——您昨晚没睡好。  
莫扎特斩钉截铁地说到，他抬手碰了碰萨列里的肩，看着对方眼下浅色的青乌。  
——怎么啦？  
萨列里摇了摇头，他们扶着栏杆，看着眼前一望无际的蓝色的地平线，头顶的太阳落下金色的纱缎，就这样落在他们肩头，海风吹卷着他们的衣角，额前一片干净，触着暖融融的光——在船头的时候，没人能保留自己的发型，更别提还是清晨，湿滑的甲板更是诱着人摔一跤。  
——我的相框在凌晨的时候掉下来了。  
那个奶油色的鸢尾花枝的小相框，就这样在凌晨拉亮的昏黄灯光中，被看清了每一条裂缝，墙上的钉子就这样跟它在没人知道的时刻做好了告别，只等着落下命运那声拒绝不了的巨响，惊醒萨列里。

——这个相框真美呀。  
莫扎特缠着萨列里去看那个凌晨时分惊醒他的“小坏东西”，他信誓旦旦地说着自己凌晨的梦境旋律中落下了一个始料未及的重音，怕就这这个小坏东西干的好事，为了那张最后皱巴成扔在脏衣篓的衬衫的旋律，他也要看看这个小坏东西。  
莫扎特着迷地看着奶油色的鸢尾花枝，那些细微的裂纹，他摸着那个小画框，抬眼看向萨列里，而那个“小坏东西”，早变成了“漂亮的小坏东西”，不知道的人还当他是在和一个野性又漂亮的姑娘调情，口中噙着沾了古典鸡尾酒的冰块。  
——这里面怎么是空的呀？  
他抬着盈盈的蓝色眼睛看向萨列里，殊不知那个被问话的人脊背上爬满了细密的汗，要不是常年的经验使然，他怕是要额上也冒出暴露他的大滴汗水。  
萨列里的手指在背后不自然地攥紧，他有些腿软地想着那张被他压进袖口的相片——他刚才趁莫扎特抬头环顾的那刻，有些抖着手指地从摔碎了玻璃的小相框中直接抽出了那张黑白色的相片——一身烦碎挂饰的莫扎特握着栏杆看向陆地，他的边角精致的领巾和外套的领口被港口的风吹的向一边斜去，露出下面的条纹衬衫和背心，一条链子搭在第一颗纽扣和胸前的口袋上，铺满了碎金，就这样穿着件漂亮的风衣，里面却得体地穿着衬衫背心领巾，带着眼角的笑和星星，头发凌乱地笑看着陆地上的人：“您就是新来的琴师？”跟在萨列里身后的助手用相机却恰巧抓到了这一幕——他本以为萨列里会直接在那个花里胡哨的年轻人脸上摔白手套，就像是中世纪的骑士干的那样，他最后却只收到了“归期不定”这样一条能把人活生生怄死的消息，和被夺走的那张本用来记录一场“世纪钢琴决斗”的大事件的相片。  
上帝呀，上帝呀，萨列里简直要闭着眼祈祷了，他的眉间蹙了起来，看起来痛苦极了，他袖口中的相片却还不知死活地用柔软锋利的边角蹭着他敏感的手腕，就像是莫扎特干的那样。  
——我……我一直没放相片。这个相框就送您了吧。  
萨列里仓皇地说了出口，他只求着莫扎特能赶紧离开这里，他袖口中的相片像是刀刃般抵着他的手腕中的血管。  
——您，您要是嫌弃这个破了的相框也行……  
萨列里说出了口才觉着这份礼物不够恰当合适，他忙着改口，眼中都要泛出泪花——上帝啊，他多久没有过这么狼狈的时刻了？  
老天啊，他简直都要嘲笑起自己了。  
——谢谢您呀！  
莫扎特却没觉察着他面前的萨列里内心的狼狈，他欢欢喜喜地握着那个碎了的小相框，手指从裂缝和鸢尾花枝上抚过。

他们无数次地抚摸过对方的全身，那些柔软而光滑的皮肤，那些难以用言语描述的味道——汗水的咸涩中带着再明显不过的苦味，米青液中的涩味，每一寸皮肤上的润肤乳或是精油的苦味带着花香。  
他们却没尝过泪水的味道。  
——微咸的温热液体漫过味蕾的滋味，在离别之前，没人尝过。

那是一场婚礼。  
二十一世纪的钟声敲响的令人简直难以相信，多少人根本想不到自己能活着看见着伟大的时刻，听着钟声在耳间雄伟地回荡，震耳欲聋。  
两位新娘——在之前，怎么会有人相信会有这样的事发生？在……就在一百年之前？  
新娘们穿着及膝的礼裙，金色的星星和银色的珍珠，奶油色的缎子和蓝黑色的纱缎，浅色的卷发和深色的直发柔软地漫过肩膀，她们执着彼此的手，笑容柔软甜美，  
据说这对小姐们实在婚礼宴会中背着所有人偷跑出来的，莫扎特和萨列里扶着栏杆看着两个脸上因为甜酒漫着红晕的姑娘穿着婚裙，撒着笑声扯着婚裙小跑着踏上舷梯。  
在那场游轮上的蜜月婚礼之前他们遇见过这对新娘好几次——不管是舞会，还是剧院里，总能看见这两位新娘挽着手凑在彼此耳边落下一个吻。萨列里看着她们，有时会有些莫名的窘迫，仿佛有什么被戳破，那个小相框又一次掉了下来摔出一地回音，把萨列里再一次地从床上惊醒。  
他们照着那位金发的新娘私下偷给他们的谱子在那架棕色繁复花纹的钢琴上给新人特殊弹奏了一曲，擎着老式鸡尾酒杯，用古典鸡尾酒和冰块以素未谋面的兄长的名义祝福彼此的未来。

萨列里最后把那张相片放进了另一个奶油色的小相框里。  
他从家里带出来的东西不多，两个母亲留下来的奶油色相框，边框上攀缘着玫瑰和鸢尾，那里面之前放着的是他和兄长小时的照片，在兄长成家之后，里面的相片被更加新鲜的相框替换，那些平滑的边框更适合被压进大纸箱里度过再不会被翻出来的下半生，而这两个小相框，萨列里却把它们讨到了自己手里，并把它们带上了这艘游轮。  
那个开了鸢尾的小相框本用来放莫扎特的相片，却在半夜被命运摔碎了玻璃和边框，最后又被命运送到了莫扎特手里，萨列里只能翻出那个被收在抽屉里的奶油色玫瑰小相框，把黑白的相片按进奶油色的木头和那一小片玻璃之间，指尖的热气在冰冷的玻璃上留下一小块白色的雾气，慢慢蒸出细小的水珠。萨列里看了一会儿那些细密的水珠，抽出口袋中的抽纱手帕把那块水渍抹干，然后把那个放了莫扎特相片的小相框收进了抽屉里。

这世上从不缺多事之人。  
有人认出了“弗吉尼亚号上来了一位新的钢琴师”的真实身份，第二天这件事差点登上头条，满世界都传着那位举世无双却只有屁股坐在海上才能弹琴的钢琴家和在陆上盛名已久的首席宫廷乐师的决斗，萨列里在船上之前待着的那些时光被阴谋论渲染成摸清对手的套路，他们夸着那位求胜心切的大师，说他为了胜利居然愿意在海上呆这么久，还跟着一个下等人混迹三等舱，只为了一场音乐上的决斗的胜利。  
二十一世纪的钟声被太多人用来取各种各样的名字，这不，刚好，“世纪钢琴决斗”，正是那个再恰当不过的名字。


	3. Chapter 3

——你那天说你想下船？  
萨列里再小相框摔碎的隔天去找了莫扎特，他在回过神之后仿佛听见了这句话，却不怎么相信——不然他们的决斗早该上演了，要不是莫扎特对他们说“我只在海上演奏”，萨列里也不可能踏上这艘船。  
——三天后，在纽约港，我要下船。  
砰！  
萨列里无从问起那颗钉子和鸢尾小相框到底是什么促使它们做出了那个决定，命运的重音就这样猝不及防在乐章中砸了下来，钉子和相框却没发开口讲述——不过好歹可以问问莫扎特。  
——你为什么突然要下船？  
萨列里有时也会想象莫扎特下船后的生活——他会被所有人称为天才，上帝的垂吻落在他的脸颊和指尖，他会出名，他会赚到大笔的钱，他会住进漂亮的房子，也许还带一个小花园，里面种着鲜红的玫瑰，他每天清晨就可以用沾着露水的玫瑰花从妻子那里讨一个吻，他还会有个可爱的儿子，兴许他还会教他的儿子钢琴呢！——嗨，二十年后，另一个“二〇〇〇的传奇”，活生生的！  
——因为我想看个东西。  
莫扎特的眼神落向了无尽的蓝色地平线，他们吹着海风，看船头卷起泡沫，深绿色的翡翠被船无情撕碎，溅起大片的白色碎片，衣角被咸腥味道的风卷起。  
——您会去看我吗？  
莫扎特的笑让萨列里像是要落下泪来——离别就该是微咸的。  
他温软着语气安慰莫扎特，他说，我一定会去看你，我们可以一起在原野里散步，我们可以去遛狗，哎，你会养一只狗吗，反正我们还可以叫你的妻子给我们做一篮子的吃的带走，要是拿不动就再牵一头驴，你不是很想试试骑驴吗，我们什么都可以干。

*莫扎特在第三节台阶上停住了。  
——怎么了，踩到屎了？  
一个什么都不懂的爱尔兰人开口，就像他吐的那些混着唾沫的下等烟叶一样讨人厌，但他总是心情不错。  
——一定是忘了什么。  
萨列里看着站定脱帽的莫扎特，他想知道莫扎特的下一步会踏在哪儿——下一级台阶，陆地，或者是别的什么。  
——什么？  
莫扎特手里的帽子被他放飞，像是一只海鸟，盛着港口的海风旋转着飞走了，而下一秒莫扎特就披着萨列里给她的驼绒大衣快步走上了那三级台阶，带着诡异的笑容消失了。  
——看，新的钢琴师来了。  
——听说他是最好的。  
萨列里说。  
（*全段改编自《海上钢琴师》原文）

*——谢谢你的大衣，合身极了。真遗憾，本来可以风光风光的。但现在好多了，都过去了，别以为我不幸福，我不会再那样了。  
后来有一天，莫扎特来到萨列里的房间，慢慢地，却没有停顿，很有条理地对萨列里说。  
萨列里对莫扎特最后一句感到难过，因为他清楚不过地知道莫扎特在说这些话的时候没有开玩笑，他知道莫扎特是深知自己将何去何从的人，他会到达那里的，即使指下淌出的音符瞬息便会消逝，但在某处，在他的脑海中，却是永远铭刻在那里的。  
后来萨列里终于领悟到，那天莫扎特的决定，是要坐在他生命的琴键前，弹奏上一曲美丽而复杂、荒诞而天才式的音乐，世界上最棒的音乐。他是要在那音乐中跳完他余生的舞蹈。他再也不会不幸福了。  
（*全段改编自《海上钢琴师》原文）

*萨列里咬紧了下唇。  
他的手指还因为刚才那曲痉挛，他背着手站在吧台前面，看着莫扎特坐上他刚刚坐上的琴凳，看着他的双手落上黑白的琴键，看着他捻灭那只烟，一阵有活力的狂想曲响起，仿佛是用四只手弹出的一样，持续了不到半分钟，以一阵激烈的和弦齐奏结束。  
萨列里带着那支被琴键燃起的烟和依旧痉挛手指回到了房间，赢家的名字已被镌刻，却不是他——绝不可能是他。  
他知道不可能是他，他也没想着要是他。  
那张他咬着下唇的蠢照片被刊在了报纸上。  
不过这都是萨列里下船之后才知道的事了。  
（*本段部分改编自《海上钢琴师》原文）

——您没有告诉我。  
莫扎特就这样站在了萨列里的房间里，毕竟这是一艘在大洋中心的游轮，萨列里再有本事也不可能在此跳下船，逃避一切闪光灯和羞辱。  
——什么？  
萨列里有些迷惑地发问，他有些搞不懂这个问题，更搞不懂他该如何回答莫扎特，他就只能带着离开钢琴时的呆滞和迷茫，问了一个再蠢不过却在此时最为恰当的问题。  
莫扎特这时却也像个被抢去了糖果的孩子似的，委委屈屈地以胜者的头衔站在萨列里房里，他垂着眼睑，就这样用道不清的委屈极了的神情态度对着萨列里。  
这时候问题一般都是不恰当的，在这样的一重身份之前，在这样不恰当的夜晚里面，在其中一人的房间里，甚至一个人还只穿着睡觉时的衣服。  
——您上船是为了与我决斗吗？  
一个更加不恰当的问题。  
——我以为您是懂的。  
萨列里用模糊的方式回答了这个问题，他没有承认却也没有否认，而这样的答案正是为了一个不恰当的问题而给出的回答。  
——您爱我的音乐。  
莫扎特说的斩钉截铁，就像他刚才为了萨列里的一首牧歌而当场落下泪来，一边哭一边按着琴键，旁人不是觉着这长在海上的音乐家全然不懂决斗，要不就是觉着这人莫名其妙，萨列里却只能叹一声气，在心里再叹一口，而莫扎特却会斩钉截铁地告诉所有人，那是首多棒的曲子啊。

莫扎特进入了萨列里。  
他只觉着那是一片融化的绸缎似的天堂，脑中漫过威尼斯的纵横水巷，圣彼得大教堂前身披阳光的白鸽，迷迭香的味道铺陈着一整片原野，百首交响曲，一千零三首牧歌和小夜曲齐齐奏响，他听着萨列里的喘息，像是第一次听见琴键的声音。  
萨列里在另一片海上跌跌撞撞，这片弥漫着莫扎特的味道的海面像是他们相遇那晚般的颠簸不停，他咬着柔软的枕套，却被拉着腰肢向后落入一片赤裸的皮肤，汗水从额角落下，落下一块圆形的深色水渍。

他们在萨列里下船前尝尽了疯狂的滋味。  
所有人都说那位大师在失败后便躲进了自己的房间，却不想着那房间里还有另一个人，和他的谷欠望，像是永不满足的贪婪索求。  
——我要是能把琴变成您就好了。  
像是爱情。

莫扎特和萨列里之间没有离别。  
莫扎特趴在他们往日呆着的那片栏杆前看着萨列里下船，右手放在口袋中扣着一块撕下的报纸，看着萨列里没有回头，就这样提着箱子离开了，很漂亮，真牛皮的。  
——去他的决斗吧。  
他只留下了这句话，像是一个不明不白的斥骂，却只有他们知道，这是一句离别。  
——你可尝到了那温热的微咸泪水？

*总之，这个故事结束了。好像真的结束了。  
萨列里应守承诺，像是没有告别一样，没有思念。  
他收到了最后一封信，底下有对弗吉尼亚人号的最后裁决书——没人想要这艘破船了，于是他们决定把它用六公担半的炸药，把船拖到深海里报废：“砰”……就结束了。  
最后他却看见了莫扎特的签名——只有一个二〇〇〇。仅此而已，莫扎特，他还没有下船。  
萨列里把信捏在手里摆弄了好几天，尔后的事情你们兴是猜到了——他登上了去港口的火车，去找弗吉尼亚人号，他找到了。在塞了钱给看守之后，他上了船。从船顶一直转到底舱，在充满火药味的空气里，他坐在一只箱子上。脱下帽子，放在地上，静静地立在那里，一言不发。  
萨列里停在那里是为了看清莫扎特，停在那里也是为了看清他自己。  
炸药在脚下，炸药无处不在。  
沃尔夫冈 二〇〇〇 莫扎特。  
你想说，你知道即将到达，如同深谙如何弹奏音符一般。  
沧桑的面容，美丽却不疲倦。  
在船上，没有了灯光，只有穿透进来的星星点点，谁知道黑夜又是怎样。  
苍白的手，精致的风衣，漂亮的领巾，条纹的衬衫，洒满了碎金的链子。  
莫扎特，还没有下船。  
明暗恍惚之中，他倒真像是一位王子，一位神祗。  
还没有下船，他，要其他的一切飞上天空，坠入大海深处。  
——您下船吧。  
他笑着抬手碰了碰萨列里的肩，这可不是您的宿命，他说。  
壮丽的结局，所有人在堤岸上观望。  
萨列里看着这场焰火，看着燃尽的岁月，看着那两个融进火里的奶油色小相框——这是他最后留给莫扎特的东西，黑白的凭栏而立的少年，边角毛糙而泛黄的报纸上的那一张照片，边框上攀缘着玫瑰和鸢尾，奶油色的小相框被莫扎特攥在胸口。  
盛大的焰火燃尽了爱恋，永别了温热的微咸泪水，落幕了一个传奇。烟和火，最终，只是骇浪一片。  
沃尔夫冈 阿玛迪乌斯 莫扎特。  
二〇〇〇。  
在被死亡埋葬的船上，他的声音是最后的记忆，悠长地回荡。  
（*全段改编自《海上钢琴师》原文）


	4. Chapter 4

*（莫扎特从船上的黑暗中走出来，他缺了一条手臂，奶油色的小相框却没因为爆炸而变色多少。他走进审判之门，坐在桌前的那个人从长的没有边际的名单中搜索着他的名字。）

——你说你叫什么？

——二〇〇〇。

——啊……莫扎特？

——您的名单里竟然有我的名字？

——什么？

——我出生在一艘船上。

——可是这名单里的的确确有您的名字，白纸黑字，印刷体，大大的，“沃尔夫冈 二〇〇〇 莫扎特”。

——嘻，这可真是怪事一件，毕竟我生在船上，死在船上，所以对这个世界而言，我并不存在。我三十五岁了，但却从未正式出生过。

——海难？

——不，是爆炸，六公担半的炸药，“砰”……

——噢……现在一切都好吗？

——对，对，好极了……只是手臂问题……您先帮我看看这名字的问题吧，还是说上帝将他所有的子民登记，即使他们从未存在？

——那我看看……噢，先生，这里写了，一个痴人，一个伟人，一个疯了的家伙——嗨，他的下半辈子都在精神病院里度过呢，这样一个人……他将您的名字传颂，通过一首首小曲儿……咳，这么说倒是不恰当——世界赞颂您所有的曲子呢，先生。

——那，那您能告诉那个人的事情吗，具体一点的？

——那您能给我什么呢，先生？查这些东西可不在正常手续范围呢……先生？

——嘻，我的好先生呀，您就行行好吧，我就带来了一个吻，几滴泪水，和这两个小相框啦——抓拍的照片能有多清晰的面容，那，一张匆忙间撕下的报纸呢？

——那行吧，那行吧，先生，就这一次——看在您的音乐的面子上。

——哎，嗨，那我的手臂……？没了一条手臂我可没法子弹琴呀，好先生。

——您先听故事吗？

——听，听，即使他是痴人，疯子，他也是，也是……哎。

——他？先生？

——就当这里是天堂吧，是痴想乡，是死后没人听得见的地方，我就要将那个词说出口了，管它多么惊世骇俗——爱人！我爱他！

——嗳，先生，这是二十一世纪，这没什么惊人的呀，先生……那人因为一场决斗失了颜面，后半辈子就不再弹奏自己的曲子啦。他告诉所有人那是二〇〇〇的曲子，没人信他——他们只信曲子。

——哎……那，那您是说，他下半辈子过的很不好喽？

——可以这么说吧，不过要是让我故作深沉一点，我会告诉您——谁知道别人的幸福呀，即使是痴人，是疯子，你也不能妄下定义他的幸福。

——是的呀，就像我的音乐是我的幸福……我的幸福里却也有他呀，可惜我明白的太晚——这样的人，怎么可能明白的太早呢？一个连存在都没有的人？

——好啦，先生，就这么多了，他要是跟在您的脚后头也死了，您们就能在这里叙叙旧了——您要知道，您不走，下一个人是来不了的，先生。

——哎，好，好。反正我可与他约好了墓碑的刻字，甚至还约好了，我们终会再见，我们会再相见——正在这一无所有之地。

——行，行……那您还有什么问题吗？

——只是手臂的问题……他们给我上了保险的。

——缺了一只手？

——对，您知道的，在爆炸中。我只能护下这两个奶油色的小相框啦，特别是这个鸢尾花的，本来就摔出了几条裂缝，它们可决挺不过来呀，先生。

——嗯……那边应该还有一对……您缺哪一只？

——左边的。

——喔。

——怎么了？

——您要知道，恐怕只有两只右边的了。

——两只右手？

——是。对您来说，是不是有问题了？

——怎么说？

——我是说，如果您装上一只右手。

——在左臂的地方装一只右手？哦，不会的，大体上……有个右臂总比没有强。

——我也这么想，您等一下，我去给您拿。

——要不我过两天再来，也许您这里会来一只左手。

——哦，我这里有一只白的，一只黑的。

——不，不，统一色调，我不是看不起这颜色，但您想想，两只手，颜色却不一样，那可真是……  
妈的！天堂里一切都是永恒，两只右手也是。（用鼻音）现在让我们来划个漂亮的十字吧。（欲动又止。看手，不知道该用哪只）（犹豫了一下，用两只手一起快速地划了个十字）这下永恒了，千百万年都是一个傻瓜的样子了。（用双手重新划十字）一个地狱。天堂里的。一点也不可笑。  
（转过身，走向幕布，差一步离开的时候停住，重新转向观众，眼前一亮） 当然，你还知道是什么音乐，用手，两只……右手，只要有一架钢琴。 （又变得严肃） 兄弟，你屁股下面坐的是炸药。站起来走吧。结束了，这次真的结束了。  
（*全段改编自《海上钢琴师》原文）


End file.
